I Love You
by lauren loves tsl x3
Summary: Basically, Cody has always secretly had feelings for a certain female but he was always to scared to admit it. Until finally he worked up the courage. Oneshot. R&R. I guess it's fluff. CodyxMax.


Author's Note;; This is my very first fanfic so it's not very good. I'd appreciate any reviews or criticism. I'm not usually into writing romance or oneshots so this will be one of the only ones. I have some stories in the works so if I get some reviews on this on, then I'll post up my other ones.

Disclaimer;; I don't own TSL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 17 year old who was running his fingers through his long blonde locks, had just been crying. Cody was going to be leaving Boston to go to New Jersey in a couple weeks. He needed to tell Max how he felt.

'I've been in love with her since I met her 6 years ago. How could I never tell her? I should've said something when she and Zack went out. I should've told her how it broke my heart.' he thought, silent tears leaving his blue eyes. They were usually bright and excited but now were dull and lifeless. He hadn't even been able to tell Zack that he was in love with Max. That he longed to look in her beautiful brown eyes and tell her the three most meaningful words that a person can say. He had never been able to tell any girl that. But he never had felt for any girl what he felt for Max.

Their 12th grade graduation was in an hour and that would be his last chance. After graduation, she would be leaving for California to go to UCLA to get her PhD and Cody would finish packing for Princeton. Yes, he had gotten into Princeton. It had always been his dream. Everyone thought he would be a doctor or a lawyer or something like that. But, he wanted to be a writer. It had always been a longing passion, just like his feelings for Max. Both were secrets he held deep inside for a long time. He had always been worried he would be laughed at and rejected with both secrets. When he finally admitted his wanting to be a writer, everyone had accepted that and supported him. But, a horrible gut feeling told him his feelings for Max might not create the same reactions.

'I have to tell her.'

'She probably doesn't feel the same way."

'But what if she does?'

'If she did, she would have told you.'

'She never told Zack though.'

'We were kids then.'

'She's leaving. Don't you want to at least let her know how you feel? You never have to see her again if she doesn't feel the same way.'

'But she might laugh at me. I don't think I could deal with that.'

'Don't live your life in fear. Your mom always told you that.'

'Yeah, but what does she know?'

'Everything. TELL HER.'

'I don't know.'

He had a vigorous debate erupting in his head. He didn't know what to do. If he told her, he would risk rejection but if he didn't then he would never know how she felt.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong?" Zack, said, coming in the bedroom and seeing his brother's tears.

"Oh. Nothing, man. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Graduation."

"Man, you're such a liar. What's really going on?"

'Should I tell him?' Cody silently asked himself.'I mean, he is my brother. We've always shared everything.'

"I think.. I kinda .. I-I love Max," Cody said, smacking himself in the head. " I don't know what to do. I know she probably doesn't feel the same way but I've felt this way for years. What do I do?"

"Wow. I never would've guessed. But the answer's simple. TELL HER. We're almost adults now, dude. You gotta face your fears. And, look what happened from me telling Maddie I love her. We're engaged, man. Maybe Max likes you too. You never know."

"You're right. I'm gonna tell her."

"When?"

"You'll see. I have a plan."

They arrived at graduation and the boys went backstage to get in line. Cody was really nervous becuase he was about to do something he never imagined he'd have the guts to do. The music started playing and they went to their seats.

"Hello, parents, teachers, and friends. Wear hear to celebrate the graduation of the senior class," the principal said. Cheers came up from the 12th graders seats.

"But, before we hand out certificates, I'd like to ask our valedictorian, Cody Martin, to come up here and say a few words." The whole audience clapped while Cody walked onto the stage, nervous and starting to sweat. When he got up there, he fixed his cap and took a deep breath and began,

"Hello fellow students, teachers, parents and guests. In the past four years, we have underwent so many obstacles and challenges. Now, it is our time to move into adulthood and begin our lives. But, befroe we do that, I have something important to say to someone special. My time in high school hasn't been the greatest. I have basically been the school geek, the smart guy, the guy no one wanted to be friends with, the guy no girls wanted to date. But, there was someone who was always there. Max. She has been my friend for the past 6 years and she has stuck up for me like no one else. She always stood by my side and was their when I needed someone. My brother, Zack, always saw her as one of the guys. But, I never did. I always liked her as so much more. She's beautiful, fun to be around, even pretty smart. Max, I've always liked you but I could never admit it. So, now I am. And you know this is pretty big since I'm not very good with public displays of affection. What I'm basically trying to say is I love you. Will you be my wife?" And with that he took out a beautiful diamond-encrusted engagement ring and jumped off of the stage over to where she was standing and got down on one knee.

Max just stared at Cody for a minute and tears slid out of her eyes. Then finally she spoke.

"Cody. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you too. And, I would be honored to be your wife." And then she kissed him. And, it was the most spectacular kiss COdy had ever recieved. The whole audience got on their feet and cheered. When they stopped kissing, Cody felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. it was Zack.

"Good job, man," he said and hugged him and then hugged Max,"Congrats. You guys deserve it." And he meant it.


End file.
